The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 April 2018
04:18:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:18:21 And get replaced by this orange goof. 04:18:23 Welcome, SlendyBot. 04:18:26 I assume you heard the news? 04:18:32 This shit was revived. 04:19:19 List of canon shit: 04:19:44 --Supreme Commanders TKF & SF, BINO Moh, Khubsurat-San, and koraii 04:19:49 I'm sorry, 04:20:01 But we're probably the only wiki that refers to our wiki as "shit" 04:20:10 Nope. 04:20:27 Shit has many meanings, just like "Fuck" 04:20:30 -Supreme Commanders TKF & SF 04:20:34 When did this become canon. 04:20:44 I wasn't aware I was a supreme commander of this shit. 04:21:22 And what role does Aii get! 04:21:28 Supreme Goddess? 04:21:33 For example, a mechanic was working on a major project one day, and all of a sudden, he tripped and all of his work shattered on the floor. "Fuck!", he yelled "fuck! the fucking fuckers fucking fucked." 04:21:41 Wtf 04:21:48 ...Wtf. 04:22:05 Merrystar 04:22:05 Hey everyone. We had some server issues (obviously), but they are mostly cleared up at this point. Thanks for your patience! 04:22:06 True. 04:22:34 I cannot believe we did that on CCC. 04:22:40 http://prntscr.com/j2153e 04:22:51 lmao 04:23:21 He called me Comrade Korra earlier on CCC. 04:23:38 Change into a better avatar, Aii. 04:23:42 Pleaseee? <3 04:23:46 It can not be better. 04:23:48 So nope! C: 04:23:55 It can. :} 04:23:57 Nah. 04:24:09 Not my fault it is too handsome for you. :c 04:24:16 * ugly 04:24:19 * handsome 04:24:21 what is this weeb shit 04:24:25 * ugly 04:24:27 What weeb! 04:24:30 There is nothing "weeb" here. 04:24:31 * cute 04:24:32 Indeed! 04:24:36 Neither Aii nor I are weebs. 04:24:39 So head the fuck out NOW. 04:24:41 Yep. >:c 04:24:49 Sorry for the language! >:C 04:24:56 It is fine! >:C 04:25:01 wtf 04:25:04 What! 04:25:06 No! 04:25:10 Yes! 04:25:12 Fuck you, South Ferry! 04:26:25 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:26:28 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:26:42 Test. 04:26:46 11:20 04:26:46 TheKorraFanatic 04:26:46 -Supreme Commanders TKF & SF 04:26:46 When did this become canon. 04:26:49 No one answered! 04:27:29 Come Comrade South Ferry, 04:27:29 Let us take our vision to the little people. 04:27:33 For all users are equal. 04:27:39 But some are more equal than others. 04:28:52 True. 04:29:22 I remember Comrade Richard. 04:29:26 He helped us achieve our goal. 04:29:31 Then he joined the dark side, truly sad. 04:30:01 Nope. 04:30:12 !seen Octopus Wizard 04:30:20 I'm sorry, but I get told "Fuck you" by the regular users more than any other staff member! 04:30:21 Why is this! 04:31:15 Tell me, who is Wikipe-tan? 04:31:31 The personification of Wikipedia. 04:32:05 kk 04:32:56 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:33:00 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:33:56 Tell me, 04:34:00 Who is Jun Hyosung? 04:34:37 > . > 04:34:44 Tell me! 04:34:48 Nope. 04:34:54 Whyyyy? 04:34:58 She's so beautiful. 04:35:03 Not as much as you though. > . > 04:35:08 < .< 04:35:22 Tell me, South Ferry, 04:35:22 Who is Jun Hyosung? 04:36:18 sk war hero 04:36:29 NO. 04:37:34 Tell me, 04:37:38 What is Discussions? 04:38:34 watered down fourms 04:38:49 Are they any good? 04:38:55 its eh 04:39:24 It is the equivalent of an old ass useful tool vs a sleek new tool with not as many pictures 04:39:26 features* 04:39:36 Tell me, 04:39:37 What is Forums? 04:40:03 best thing since sliced bread 04:40:10 Tell me, 04:40:12 What is sliced bread? 04:41:03 A sliced bread. 04:41:09 Tell me, 04:41:11 Who are you? 04:41:21 Idk. 04:41:23 Who am I? 04:41:24 chat mod chick i think 04:41:28 Idk. 04:41:34 What is a "chat mod chick"? 04:41:41 What is it, indeed? 04:41:46 What is a chat mod? 04:41:47 Tell me, 04:41:50 What is a chick? 04:41:54 Who are you, Korra? 04:41:57 Idk. 04:42:24 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:42:26 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:42:34 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:42:36 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:42:37 Tell me, 04:42:41 What time is it? 04:42:48 > . > 04:42:53 Time to go to bed. 04:42:55 Tell me, 04:42:57 what is bed? 04:42:57 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 04:43:03 Idk. 04:43:06 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 04:43:08 Tell me, 04:43:09 Figure out yourself. 04:43:10 what is Idk? 04:43:13 Idk. 04:43:17 Ah 04:43:21 Tell me, 04:43:22 What is this chat? 04:43:26 What is "Ah"? 04:43:27 What am I doing here? 04:43:29 What is this chat? 04:43:30 Idk. 04:43:31 Welcome, Comrade Downtown Freezy. 04:43:32 What are you doing here? 04:43:33 Who are you? 04:43:39 What are /you/ doing here? 04:43:41 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 04:43:43 And why are you so cute? 04:43:46 I am not. 04:43:47 Welcome, A Google User. 04:43:48 Welcome, Anonminati. 04:43:49 Why do you think so? 04:43:54 o/ 04:43:56 Because you are. 04:43:59 No. 04:44:12 I am Doctor Gordon Freeman, Ph.D in theoretical physics and researcher at Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico, USA. 04:44:15 Ty Ty and Hey Auii o/ 04:44:19 Tell me, 04:44:26 What is any of that? @DTF 04:44:42 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:44:44 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:44:51 Doctor Gordon Freeman is the central protagonist of the i Half Life /i series of games 04:44:53 True, Downtown Freezy. 04:45:09 Tell me, 04:45:11 What is a game? 04:45:11 tell me, 04:45:17 What is "vile jr nukes the weegeeverse?" 04:45:24 Idk. 04:45:25 Ah 04:45:30 Tell me, 04:45:35 What is "TDL"? 04:45:46 teen diablok lovers club 04:45:50 oh 04:45:51 ok 04:45:52 NO! 04:45:55 No! 04:46:01 Tell me, 04:46:05 What is "Jr Mime"> 04:46:07 *? 04:46:11 VSTF guy 04:46:14 What is that, indeed? 04:46:15 Tell me, 04:46:16 Heard of him back in 2015 04:46:17 What is VSTF? 04:46:18 What is VSTF? 04:46:21 Argh! 04:46:29 Who are you? 04:46:30 Volunteer Spam Task Force, I think 04:46:33 Why are you here? 04:46:36 Tell me, what is Spam? 04:46:37 :( 04:46:44 A type of canned meat 04:46:47 What is "volunteer"? 04:46:54 So, there's a task force for canned meat? 04:46:56 What is "task force"? 04:46:57 Sounds useless. 04:47:01 What is Aiihuan? 04:47:07 What is it, indeed? 04:47:13 Anyways 04:47:14 I bet she's that cute chick. 04:47:16 > . > 04:47:20 What is sleep, Korra? 04:47:22 Nope! 04:47:26 Something I don't get a lot of. 04:47:31 Why not? 04:47:36 The power of the Demon's Light is infinitely inferior to the power of the Three who shall become One. 04:47:37 Because of /that girl/. 04:47:42 Huh??? 04:47:46 I should atatack her, then. 04:47:49 * attack 04:47:52 I suppose the Three who shall become on is Doble be hache. 04:47:54 Who is Keavin? 04:47:58 She's really cute, Aii. 04:48:01 Who is Doble Be Hache!!?!?!?? 04:48:03 I love her. >:C 04:48:03 Argh! 04:48:08 She is not. I will attack her, Korra. >:c 04:48:09 A wonderful man, DTF. 04:48:13 You love Doble be Hache!?!? 04:48:18 NO. 04:48:18 NO! 04:48:22 argh! 04:48:23 Ew, omg. 04:48:26 I am confused!!!! 04:48:28 Head out, Freezy! 04:48:31 Nope 04:48:34 Yep! >:c 04:48:41 Nope! 04:48:46 >:C 04:48:48 You haven't my question's answer. 04:48:48 Doble be hache is a bad man. 04:48:53 It is impossible for me to love him. 04:49:00 tell me who is Sougelemon Kitaramonechaniclover? 04:49:06 1. I am not gay. 04:49:06 2. He's a bad man. 04:49:06 3. He's like the anti-TKF. 04:49:29 I am not gay either, yet you insist on 'shipping' me with Ferry-Sama! 04:49:35 huh????????? 04:49:40 Huh?????? 04:49:43 This is revenge! 04:49:45 Huh?????? 04:49:46 That never happened! 04:49:48 There is no revenge! 04:49:54 Fuck you, Downtown Freezy! 04:49:59 Fuck you, TKF 04:50:06 Head out NOW! [2018-04-07 04:50:08 shit 04:50:12 indeed. [2018-04-07 04:50:13 Nope! 04:50:16 Head out big NOW! 04:50:17 You can't even do it right! 04:50:20 So fuck you, DTF! 04:50:21 Argh! 04:50:27 mood [2018-04-07 04:50:49 Test. 04:51:06 I published a page on BTS wiki, and my browser is all laggy now. ; - ; 04:51:07 Pass. 04:51:11 Huh???? 04:51:13 Let me check this out. 04:51:20 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:51:21 good, Tkfcgotwes. 04:51:22 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:51:26 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:51:38 Test. 04:51:50 WHY is it so laggy! 04:51:54 Good work, senpai! 04:51:57 Or not senpai. 04:52:00 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 04:52:00 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 04:52:01 Whatever you are now! 04:52:03 Ah 04:52:19 Welcome. 04:52:26 Welcome. 04:52:31 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:53:03 Welcome 04:53:09 I should head out soon. 04:53:20 good. 04:53:21 w:c:the-bangtan-boys:YoonMin#Facts. WHO puts ";[[]])" on an article! 04:53:22 Whyyy! 04:53:27 ;) 04:53:28 Indeed you should, Korra. >:c 04:53:30 Idk, Aii. 04:53:34 true. C: 04:53:45 Tell me, do you have clearance to enter Sector TDL-03? 04:53:51 probs 04:53:52 I'm sorry, but I'm falling asleep at my keyboard. 04:53:55 good 04:54:03 Sleeeep! >:c 04:54:33 Look, the only research personnel with clearance for Sector TDL-03 are Doctor Evans and I! 04:54:34 Nope. 04:54:41 Damn it! 04:54:42 Head out! 04:54:42 There's this really cute girl that I must talk to! 04:54:44 kk 04:54:53 Not you! 04:55:08 I will attack her if you keep it up, Korra. 04:55:09 > . > 04:55:13 You must assist me in my experiment, Doctor Evans 04:55:15 Hmmm. 04:55:19 That would be hard, Aii. 04:55:22 But you should see her. 04:55:26 She's REALLY cute. 04:55:34 She is not. 04:55:36 Look, this discussion is for a chat room, not Sector TDL-03 04:55:47 Ain't this a chat room??? 04:55:50 Nope 04:55:53 This is Sector TDL-03 04:55:58 KK. 04:56:01 I'll head out! 04:56:05 kk 04:56:06 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 04:56:07 Ah 04:56:16 Do it, Korra. >:C 04:56:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:56:47 Tell me, Doctor Evans, 04:57:04 Do you have Hazardous Environment Suit training? 04:57:17 nope 04:57:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:57:21 Sad 04:57:23 Kk. 04:57:52 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:57:55 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:58:08 "Love hurts. It causes anger, jealousy, obsession. Why don't u love me back?" 04:58:08 Edgy. 04:58:13 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 04:58:21 From this statement, we can tell BTS is edgy. 04:58:27 > . >>>>> 04:59:04 Tiffany would NEVER be edgy. 04:59:29 BTS is barely "edgy" anymore as well, tbh! >:c 04:59:35 In carnage, I bloom. Like a flower in the dawn. 04:59:36 "anymore" 04:59:44 They kind of went for such theme before, ig. 04:59:49 Why! 04:59:54 But now they are different! >:c 05:00:02 I'm sorry, 05:00:07 But I barely use the word edgy. 05:00:11 So when I say it, I mean it. 05:00:12 Tell me, why did you post a barely edgy quote! 05:00:15 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 05:00:16 < . < 05:00:17 That was edgy, no meme! 05:00:22 <<< . < 05:00:28 BTS is sure to have edgy quotes, but that is not edgy. Just badly written. 05:00:34 It is a quote from 2014, though! 05:00:35 < . < 05:00:37 Fuck you, DTF! 05:00:51 Fuck you, TKF! 05:00:56 I will go and find something really edgy from them then! 05:01:02 Why! 05:01:14 Because it was "barely edgy" 05:01:43 "Dark & Wild was the fourteenth bestselling album in South Korea in 2014." 05:01:48 14 means not number one. ;) 05:02:00 > . >>>> 05:02:09 I should really head out. 05:02:13 It's 12:02 AM here. 05:02:19 Indeed you should! >:c 05:02:34 Rememba pre-October TDL when I headed out at 10:30! 05:02:48 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 05:03:21 Latest I stayed up was 2 AM, I should do that again one day. 05:03:50 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 05:04:00 No! 05:04:06 No! 05:04:09 Why! 05:04:16 Uh. 05:04:22 Just no! >:c 05:04:29 Who are you to tell me no! ;} 05:04:35 I am the Supreme Commander! 05:04:36 Your senpai. >:c 05:04:44 Also goddess. 05:04:46 Are you! 05:04:49 wb AD! O/ 05:04:50 > . > 05:04:51 Idk! 05:04:53 But still! 05:04:54 Are you really my senpai anymore! >:C 05:04:55 \o 05:04:57 Idk! 05:05:00 TheKorraFanatic is Administrator of Black Mesa, how dare you talk down to him? 05:05:02 I am goddess, though,r giht. 05:05:06 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 05:05:09 Yes, you are. 05:05:13 Hush, Freezy. >:c 05:05:14 And you'll always be senpai, tbh! <3 05:05:25 Yes, so as Goddess, I command you to head out now. >:c 05:05:47 Tell me, would Administrator Korra ever allow a Resonance Cascade to occur? No! 05:05:49 Or what? ;} 05:05:53 > . > 05:05:53 Huh??? 05:05:57 He does not need to be spoken down to by a Civvie! 05:06:04 What does any of this mean! 05:06:12 And Aii can speak however she wants to me! > . > 05:06:32 Even if she wanted to be rude, I would allow that, because she can say whatever she wants to say! 05:07:07 I would neber bd rude, thoguh! c: 05:07:10 Aww ;) 05:07:10 Oops. 05:07:19 What is proper typing. 05:07:20 Ik you won't. c: 05:07:23 Anyway, head out! >:C 05:07:24 Look at Discord! 05:09:54 Okay. 05:09:55 Good night. 05:09:59 Byeeeee. < 3 05:10:00 Aii is in charge. <3 05:10:03 Byeeeeee. <3 05:10:05 Ly. <3 05:10:27 Make sur eto keep hat in order. 05:10:28 Uh. 05:10:34 Syde is in charge, damn it! 05:10:38 Aii is! 05:10:51 Syde has higher clearance! 05:10:52 As Supreme Commnder, I say she is! 05:10:54 Sign of needing sleep! 05:10:56 Go sleep! 05:10:58 Why so amny typos? 05:10:58 *many 05:11:02 You are Administrator Korra! 05:11:03 > . > 05:11:08 I am bureaucrat! 05:11:11 Fuck you, DTF! 05:11:14 But the government is in charge! 05:11:22 WHAT goverment!! 05:11:25 I sure hope it ain't mine. 05:11:41 Or Aii's. 05:11:49 Indeed. 05:11:54 Sorry, but Pakistani government sucks. >;c 05:12:02 The state government of New Mexico! 05:12:10 I am sorry, but I agree so much. ; - ; 05:12:14 I haaaate it. 05:12:21 Move to America! :} 05:12:26 >:{ 05:12:42 I'm sorry, but Pakistan has horrible women's rights and therefore is unacceptable unless they change! 05:12:58 I agree. > . > 05:13:07 True. 05:13:09 Plenty things need improvement, really- 05:13:15 It is quite a mess, to say the least. 05:13:19 True. 05:13:21 But more importantly, 05:13:23 You should head out from there. 05:13:27 are you going to head out? :} 05:13:33 Can not. :}}} 05:13:35 Move to Canada, it is better than the United States in every way! 05:13:40 No! Your way of living is more important than sleep. 05:13:42 True dat. 05:13:47 TKF, 05:13:48 KK, give me money and I will move. 05:13:49 I'm American and I can say Canada is better. 05:13:53 Move to Canada, TKF! 05:13:57 It is better! 05:14:00 I cannot! 05:14:02 I must stay here! 05:14:04 Spread the vision! 05:14:07 Ah 05:14:09 Or Mexico it's closer 05:14:27 I must continue to spread the Democratic Socialism vision of Bernie Sanders! 05:14:30 But it is worse than the USaA 05:14:30 I cannot head out! 05:14:32 USA* 05:14:46 Mexico is rampant with crime and corruption 05:14:47 Korra... :[[]]) 05:14:49 Kk, good night. 05:14:51 Aii. <3 05:14:52 No! 05:14:54 Bernie ftw 05:14:56 Byeeee. < 3 05:15:05 Good night, ly. <3 05:15:06 Bye! o/ 05:15:07 Honestly I prefer Trump to Bernie or Hillary 05:15:08 True, HJaet. 05:15:09 lol. 05:15:10 Uh. 05:15:25 Uh. 05:15:28 Uh. 05:15:31 What? 05:15:33 kk, good night. 05:15:37 Goodnight. < 3 05:15:40 Night. <3 05:15:42 Stay cute. 05:15:46 < 3 05:15:51 g'noight 05:16:02 Look, Trump is not perfect, in fact he is awful, but Bernie is almost the opposite of my political views 05:16:09 I follow Totalitarianism 05:16:13 Look, 05:16:17 Trump needs to head out NOW. 05:16:18 And Hillary is worse than Trump! 05:16:20 I agree! 05:16:25 ^ 05:16:28 Replace him with a REAL fascist! 05:16:29 Look, 05:16:33 He hates immigrants. 05:16:40 Look, 05:16:41 You need to head out as well. c: 05:16:44 Look, 05:16:45 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 05:16:48 He hates any race that ain't white. 05:16:53 That is incorrect 05:16:57 Nope! 05:17:01 It is sadly correct. 05:17:04 That is bias that the media propogates 05:17:07 I think Donny is misunderstood 05:17:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 05:17:15 I am sorry, 05:17:16 He hates asians and mildly dislikes hispanics 05:17:23 Mess, attack Korra and make him head out. :} 05:17:27 He is fine with african americans! 05:17:29 But Fox News and the far rights promotes Trump. 05:17:33 Look 05:17:35 He hates African Americans. 05:17:36 Fox hates Trump 05:17:40 He also hates Arabs. 05:17:41 "Downtown Freezy: That is bias that the media propogates " 05:17:42 ^ 05:17:43 and Trump hates Fox News 05:17:51 Look 05:17:52 Lmao. 05:17:53 wb Mess! o/ 05:17:55 Trump LOVES Fox News. 05:17:59 Or should I say Fake News. 05:18:05 He literally has said that 05:18:06 I mean, True, Downtown Freezy 05:18:22 He literally has called FOX news "Or should I say Fake News" 05:18:25 He's also said he's God. 05:18:30 No he hasn't! 05:18:32 I suppose we should take him for his word. 05:18:37 And worship him as God. 05:18:42 Korra you're clearly not educated in politics 05:18:43 Head out! 05:18:48 Incorrect. 05:18:57 I should head out. 05:19:01 Idk what's keeping me. 05:19:01 Head out NOW TKF 05:19:02 Yes, you SHOULD. >:c 05:19:09 Let me guess, you also think Shkreli is evil too! 05:19:10 Why, Aii? :}}}} 05:19:14 Look, go! >:c 05:19:16 Whoever the hell that is. 05:19:27 And Mike Huckabee! 05:19:31 Omg, I hate Mike Huckabee! 05:19:45 Korra... :[[]]) 05:19:55 Aiii. <3 05:19:59 :[[]]) 05:20:06 :[[]]) 05:20:09 Fiiine, I'll go. 05:20:11 :) 05:20:16 Nice. :[[]]) 05:20:19 sThis is a great relationship. She's kicking me out of chat. 05:20:29 For a good reason. 05:20:33 My OWN t 05:20:34 urf 05:20:39 You needs sleep 05:20:45 True. 05:20:48 Sleep is totally not important, right. 05:20:49 It's 12:20. 05:20:50 Bye. 05:20:53 Byeeeee. < 05:20:54 * < 3 05:20:59 Ly, Aii. <3 05:20:59 Bye, everyone else. 05:21:00 Aii. 05:21:02 That girl > Sleep 05:21:03 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 05:21:04 Remeber that. 05:21:06 Nope. 05:21:09 Byeee. < 3 05:21:13 Byee. <3 05:21:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 05:21:28 He headed out 05:21:32 Indeed. 05:32:45 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 05:51:33 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 12:19:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:36:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:38:54 Fuck you, SlendyBot. 13:38:59 Head out NOW. 13:39:10 ut he's your nephew and TDL's bot. 13:39:13 *But 13:39:22 Huh??? 13:40:53 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:40:55 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:40:58 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:41:00 I am speaking of Slendy. 13:44:09 Kk. 13:44:16 I spoke to TRJTK last night. 13:44:16 It was quite dubious. 13:44:47 Test. 13:44:52 Pass. 13:44:54 How was talking to big Jane 13:44:55 Who is TRJTK! 13:44:59 Dubous? 13:45:04 Her name is TRJTK now! 13:45:05 It's her new form! 13:45:07 Ah. 13:45:09 Nope! 13:45:10 Just like we all got new forms. 13:45:18 What does it stand for. (think) 13:45:21 I am still Chase, Mr. Korra. 13:45:28 The real Jane the Killer. 13:45:32 Nope. 13:45:34 You are CMF. 13:45:37 I am TGPOC. 13:45:38 Nope! 13:45:40 I am Chase. 13:45:42 Aii is RBGTIL. 13:45:52 Korra, you're TKF. 13:45:55 Aii is AH. 13:46:12 I am TGPOC! 13:46:26 The Great protector of Chat? 13:46:42 Robin is my new form 13:47:33 South TGWAWBIRMM (also, that's not caps spam as that is my new nickname for him) 13:47:37 *Is 13:47:42 Khubsurat is the new form of Aii. 13:47:56 Nope! 13:48:03 Wth that stands for, Chase. 13:48:44 Don't fight it, Khubsurat. >:C 13:48:49 We both know the truth. >:C 13:48:50 Kk 13:49:04 Aii, PM. 13:49:42 Nope, Korra. 13:50:22 Tell me, CMF, 13:50:34 Did you know UniKitty4EVER was Choip? 13:50:42 Yes, yes I did. 13:50:52 I didn't want him to know that I knew that. 13:50:59 Huh??? 13:51:01 KK. 13:51:59 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 13:52:21 boo 13:52:25 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 13:52:28 oh it's aiihuan 13:52:32 and korra 13:52:32 c: 13:52:35 o/ 13:52:37 Yes, it me. 13:53:06 c: 13:53:29 I see that korra's neglecting esb 13:53:29 I see Michael Haptic is on Discord. 13:53:39 I'm on Wikibreak 13:53:41 Is not he on break from it. 13:53:45 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 13:53:45 I am FREE from ESB! 13:53:46 For a short while. 13:53:50 Welcome, GTAFan86. 13:53:51 that's why he's neglecting it 13:53:54 Hi 13:53:57 How's things 13:54:15 (hi) GTA. 13:54:20 o/ 13:54:24 Though I had to enter the chat last night, 13:54:24 Let's bring Michael here. 13:54:35 but Worksponge was spamming gibberish and neither Auron nor Alex did shit! 13:54:39 I was not on here for 1 day 13:54:44 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 13:55:05 Then Worksponge said I bullied him when I told him to stop! 13:55:05 Like wtf! 13:55:05 I didn't even kick the dude. 13:55:05 Nice. c: 13:55:07 Wow, GTA, what a surpirse! So shocking. 13:55:16 *Surprise 13:55:24 That's sarcasm vtw. 13:55:27 *Btw 13:55:28 Ik 13:55:34 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 13:56:32 Chase PM i have a question about something. 13:56:39 Hey GTA (Robin) 13:56:44 I must attack Speedit. 13:56:45 Hey Falco o/ 13:58:30 I'm bored. 13:58:40 So that means I must listen to K-pop! 13:59:19 Tell me, CMF, 13:59:19 Who is DZyR Haptic? 13:59:28 Or Korra 13:59:31 Michael, KOrra. 13:59:31 Listen to BTS. :} 13:59:35 PM 13:59:41 Kk. 13:59:50 Only if I can attack Speedit, Aii. :} 13:59:59 Nope. :} 14:00:07 Why! 14:00:17 Because. c: 14:00:34 Because he's your other kouhai? :v 14:00:37 :c 14:00:39 Nope. >:v 14:00:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skIfzl96Gc0 14:00:50 It is really nice. > . > 14:00:56 Why did I not listen to it before! 14:01:02 What is it? 14:01:05 What is it Aii? 14:01:15 Lol at the same time 14:01:20 @K0rra 14:01:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:01:28 -!- Divinity06 has joined Special:Chat 14:01:31 K0rra is a wise dude. 14:01:35 Welcome, Divinty05. 14:01:37 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:01:39 *06 14:01:39 *p6 14:01:40 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:01:43 :D :D 14:01:45 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:01:59 -!- Divinity06 has left Special:Chat 14:02:04 Test. 14:02:07 I should call you Korra then. 14:02:09 Pass. 14:02:11 Pass. 14:02:14 What is it, Aii! 14:02:17 I'd be surprised if Divinity stays 14:02:24 What is what! 14:02:27 What is what! 14:02:33 The video! 14:02:34 Agreed, @Falco 14:02:39 And it's cute when you repeat your messages, Aii. 14:02:44 Ah. So Hot cover by BlackPink. 14:02:46 And nope! 14:02:51 Ah. 14:02:52 And they're gone 14:02:55 BlackPink is so hot. ;) 14:03:09 > . > 14:03:20 Korra PM again 14:03:28 Not as hot as Tiffany or (Censored) though! > . > 14:03:47 Nope! 14:04:57 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 14:04:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:05:05 Well um 14:05:12 I said it little while back 14:05:23 When you posted their emoticon 14:05:31 Alex, Discord is lagging now. 14:05:42 And Korra you still didn't answer my question in PM 14:06:17 I did nothing 14:06:17 Ah, you totally are not spamming. c; 14:06:52 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 14:06:53 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 14:07:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:08:19 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:08:45 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:08:46 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:09:15 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:10:22 Aii, you're censored. 14:10:35 Aii! ; - ; 14:10:44 She left 14:10:52 -!- Spiderman Wolf has joined Special:Chat 14:10:58 Hi o/ 14:11:00 Hey Wolf 14:11:06 o/ 14:11:38 How r u? 14:12:03 I'm fine you? 14:13:43 "Awkward silence" 14:14:25 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 14:14:27 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:14:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:14:40 Greetings. 14:14:42 good 14:14:44 Aii. ;;; - ;;;; 14:14:47 Hi o/ 14:14:59 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:15:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:15:11 Hi! ^^ 14:15:24 Hi! 14:15:29 Hello Zombie Dreemur 14:15:32 Top of the afternoon. 14:15:35 Wb Aii 14:16:28 I have cake. 14:16:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:17:15 I like Meat 14:17:31 Me too, GTA. 14:17:36 I also breathe air as well. 14:17:44 And drink H20 14:17:49 H20?! 14:17:53 I like trains... ×gets runned over by trains× 14:18:02 Yeah, let's not do that. 14:18:05 What the heck is H20 14:18:06 Water. @GTA 14:18:12 Ah same 14:18:29 You mean H2O Delirious. 14:19:25 I don't like meat. 14:19:39 I'm aware. 14:19:45 I'm a pesetraian, and Korra, please don't sayb "Wtf is that?" , just look it up :p 14:19:46 0-0 you don't like meat?! 14:19:52 *Pescetarian. 14:19:56 I'm sorry, 14:20:07 But I know what that is. 14:20:07 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 14:20:07 Good. 14:21:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:21:35 Umm 14:21:40 So, Aii did <3 to Google. 14:21:44 NO! 14:21:48 To Jin! 14:21:54 What is BTS? 14:21:54 Tell me, 14:21:56 Why do you love Jin? 14:22:03 A K-pop group. 14:22:12 Tell me, 14:22:12 how can one not love Jin! 14:22:16 I don't love Jin. 14:22:19 Now tell me, 14:22:22 Why do you love Jin? 14:22:26 You will one day. >:c 14:22:28 Just wait! 14:22:30 I never will. 14:22:34 Dubious! 14:22:39 I hate K-pop. 14:22:39 I don't even know them 14:22:39 Well which jin? 14:22:46 Ghost Jin or another? 14:22:51 ... > . > 14:23:02 Seokjin. 14:23:06 Can we not discuss topics that make others uncomfortable, Google? 14:23:19 Test. 14:23:22 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:23:22 XD Google. 14:23:24 Pass. 14:23:24 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:23:46 Korra actually I'm watching a video 14:23:49 In that video 14:23:51 Okay, cool. 14:23:55 That doesn't relate to anything here. 14:24:24 I Think jin(seokjim) in that vid. 14:24:28 Why everyone says Google when all YouTubers have a Google self. 14:24:33 Head out, Google. c: 14:24:51 Not yet 14:24:55 ;) 14:26:07 Yes, Seojkim. 14:26:07 ; - ; 14:26:08 Yes, you do. 14:26:08 Arrgh idk who's in your avatar. 14:26:08 ._.? 14:26:08 You already asked and it was explained. 14:26:08 Hey Zombie o/ 14:26:08 ; - ; 14:26:08 ; - ; 14:26:12 If you somehow forgot, read the chat history. 14:26:14 -!- Spiderman Wolf has joined Special:Chat 14:26:15 A person from BTS group/band group 14:26:18 I'm confused what's happening. 14:26:22 Damn Gta left. 14:26:37 @Zombie we're referring to Google as in the user aka Anonminati 14:26:50 Lol 14:27:03 AGU is Anon 14:27:08 Yes. 14:27:20 -!- Spiderman Wolf has joined Special:Chat 14:27:23 Or AM 14:27:29 Okay then, Google, did Steve jobs pass away? 14:27:39 -!- Spiderman Wolf has joined Special:Chat 14:27:40 Sorry not sorry. 14:28:23 Bye o/ 14:28:29 Bye. 14:30:09 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:31:00 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:31:03 Wb, Aii. 14:31:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:32:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:33:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:33:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:34:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:58:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:58:20 Qstlijku: !seen enabled 14:58:20 !seenon 14:58:26 And Aii's internet either died or there was a blackout. > . > 14:58:44 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:58:44 !updatelogs 14:58:44 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 14:58:50 Aii! <3 14:58:52 First. c: 14:59:01 Hi! 14:59:02 Bad Slendy 14:59:09 Missed 25 minutes 14:59:16 He's always bad. 14:59:27 Time to throw this shit out and get a better one. 14:59:29 Yep! 14:59:30 Proposal: AiihuanBot. 14:59:31 !speak 14:59:38 Sad, that no longer works. 14:59:39 JinBot. 14:59:40 ;( 15:00:06 Okay. 15:00:21 Gotta head out now 15:00:21 !updatelogs 15:00:21 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~17 to log page). 15:00:22 \o 15:00:25 o/ 15:00:26 Head out. o/ 15:00:52 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 15:00:59 9:59 15:00:59 Glitter Breeze 15:00:59 wassup 15:01:01 Sad. 15:01:49 He headed out. 15:02:02 With him gone, I will bbigMOD. 15:03:04 What about me. :c 15:03:19 I will mod you. 15:03:22 Because you are bad. 15:03:33 I did nothing bad! >:c 15:03:53 I need to keep a closer eye on /you/. (look) 15:04:07 But what did I do! (eyes) n (eyes) 15:05:00 You know. (look) 15:05:11 Nope! (eyes) 15:05:21 Yep! (look) 15:05:42 Nope! (eyes_ 15:05:46 * (eys) 15:05:50 Cute. 15:05:51 Okay, then. 15:05:53 ; - ; 15:06:06 Stop being so cute! ; - ; 15:06:18 Nope. 15:06:32 And now Discord is lagging. 15:06:46 Same. 15:07:01 Crappy Wikia PMs? >:C 15:07:12 Perhaps. :C 15:07:33 :c 15:09:25 (yes) 15:09:33 My bad, wrong chat. 15:11:51 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 15:12:01 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 15:12:13 Why did you head back in. >:c 15:12:19 Did you see my great PM! 15:12:29 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:12:33 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:14:12 Oh nice, Aii. 15:14:21 Discord lagged for me as soon as you mentioned it lagging for you. 15:14:30 rip- 15:18:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:18:30 I have found that chat, CMF. 15:19:13 How come, Korra? 20:56:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:58:58 Brb. 20:59:07 minvisble? 21:08:04 ? 21:09:32 Hm, CMF? 21:10:25 "While it might be simple to block over every little issue, the correct way of dealing with these violations is to issue a warning and leave a clear and vivid message that a block will follow if these actions continue." 21:10:28 Tell me, what is this? 21:10:47 No idea. 21:11:00 Oh wait 21:11:02 I know. 21:11:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:11:17 A perfectly reasonable method of a fair blocking system. 21:11:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:11:25 True. 21:11:29 Welcome, Comrade FalcoLombardi99. 21:11:43 Hey Commander Korra (Robin) 21:12:19 Aii should join the Comrade project. 21:12:34 They techincally are 21:12:45 because you gave them admin for no real reason 21:13:06 True. 21:13:06 But not actively involved. 21:13:06 I would also like to see Q and Syde more involved. 21:13:06 They aren't admin! 21:13:14 mhm 21:13:47 then how can a chat mod access the chat for comrades and chat when they don't have the comrade role? 21:15:05 I messed that sentence up horribly 21:15:15 Due to the goddess role, which is merely a meme, will probably be removed soon, and has no true power. 21:15:33 good 21:15:50 'special roles' annoy me 21:16:06 unless it's a place were everyone has them 21:16:19 I was about to point that out 21:16:22 True, 21:16:22 But is it special if everyone has them? Lol. 21:16:27 I mean 21:16:30 they're unique roles 21:16:32 to each person 21:16:37 Ah, I get it now. 21:16:44 That's how it works on some private servers 21:17:02 There are some servers I'm in where every person in the server has a special individualrole (if they ask of course) 21:17:20 *individual roll 21:17:26 *role 21:17:27 hmm 21:17:50 I've addressed formatting and joining rps in the guide 21:17:59 "Make sure to talk to the offending user is a fair and balanced tone, and to not come across as a towering figure who can immediately bring down justice upon them." 21:17:59 True. 21:18:00 is there anything else major left? 21:18:09 Pace, I assume. 21:18:14 yeah 21:18:38 Though I guess that can be included in a chapter-throwing section. 21:19:24 Tell me, TKF, does "slightly drug addicted neurotic individual with an alcohol problem" sound like a good idea for a narrator? Or, at least, a creative one? 21:20:22 sounds funny 21:20:33 For a serious series 21:20:45 Sounds alright. 21:20:45 But maybe not the drug addicted part. 21:21:17 it is a Freezy series though 21:21:31 Like, minor stuff. Prescription pills that aren't prescribed to him to help calm him down 21:21:39 Maybe some morphine 21:21:53 Freezy 21:22:07 I forgot what I was calling my two guys in Lambda 21:22:10 help 21:22:13 Ah 21:22:27 I think one of them was Doug Daniels 21:22:35 λ 21:22:40 Shit wrong copy paste 21:22:42 gg 21:22:47 Head Researcher Richard Jenkins and Security Head Doug Daniels 21:22:50 ah yes 21:22:54 thank you 21:23:07 np 21:24:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:26:22 Welcome, MoH 21:26:30 hiii 21:26:42 Korra look at pokeglobe Sol pinged you 21:26:46 Welcome, MOH. 21:26:47 I'm aware. 21:28:14 reply to him then 21:31:09 Gtg. 21:33:38 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 21:33:48 Wy did Korra leave, Mess? 21:33:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:36:16 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 21:39:48 GTG 21:43:55 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 21:44:26 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 21:46:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:46:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:52:22 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 21:52:31 o/ 21:52:32 http://prntscr.com/j2avzc 21:52:48 \o 21:53:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:54:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:54:22 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 07